


blasphemy

by Pyry



Category: Original Work, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Preacher, Inspired by a Movie, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyry/pseuds/Pyry





	

\---  
Heart-to-heart hugs feel like  
strangling with a guitar string.  
Passionate kisses taste moldy.  
Tender stares look cold as spring  
snow.

I don’t pay  
debts – though forgive them –  
and visits – because I lie  
low.  
\---  
Numbness leaves nothing  
from smiles  
only rotten –  
and autumn  
leaves,  
making me mourn  
for hot summer  
and long-lasting  
hungry  
devilish  
nights,  
which – at least – were full  
of –

Emotions are dead – just like the cat  
who went up  
to the rainbow  
an year ago.

Hey kitty! I hope you get  
your meat regularly  
up there in heaven  
for dogs.  
\---  
Thank you, God. I'm alone –

so there's no one to blame,  
for I’m nothing –  
just a lame  
and unholy  
hound.

Will You even remember my name,  
when I bury  
myself  
underground?  
\---  
Giggling and smirking – my fingers are covered in blood –  
firstly I must understand, secondly – be understood –  
Mirrors are laughing in my cheerless face –  
I’m just a played-to-the-bone card – not an ace –  
And even space  
in my hands  
smells of death.

Chipped fangs want more  
pain and gain – I want to stay  
insane – it is better than  
pointless  
unsharpened  
life  
which goes down the drain  
every day.

My town is crying with rain.  
I laugh and go out.  
Again.  
\---  
so tell me  
jesus  
or satan  
or even the god above  
tell me  
be honest  
as sunshine –  
why  
on the earth  
can' t I  
love?  
\---


End file.
